


The Revenge of a Little Sister

by Delly_WithAPen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Friendship, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, M/M, Revenge, Siblings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delly_WithAPen/pseuds/Delly_WithAPen
Summary: Amity's seen Viney and Jerbo around school, and they seem friendly. But, now they're not in school.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 9
Kudos: 284





	The Revenge of a Little Sister

Amity looked between the boy and girl standing awkwardly at the doorstep of her house, arms crossed, while the pair fidgeted under her gaze.  


“So,” the quiet drawl of her voice forced their attention back to her, “I guess you guys are Viney and Jerbo, my siblings’...”  


Viney coughed out a nervous chuckle, “Emira and I don’t really want a label right now, so, you can just say I’m her friend, if you’re uncomfortable-”  


“No, I’m-I’m fine with this,” she shifted her weight onto one leg, “Would you like to come inside? Em and Ed are still upstairs, but our parents aren’t home and... it’d feel weird to close the door on you.”  


“We can come back later,” Jerbo avoided her eyes again, only to remember the bouquet of blood roses in his hands, and quickly hid them behind his back with a blush. Beside him, Viney reached into the pocket of her dress pants to feel the wrapped box of earrings she bought for Emira.  


With a sigh, Amity leaned against the door frame, “Look, I know you both are really nice, since Luz talks about you sometimes, but this was bound to be weird to me. There are people dating my older brother and sister, willingly. I mean, I live with them, and there’s just so much you don’t know you’re getting yourselves into!”  


The boy perked up, surprised by the sudden change in topic, “Oh? Like what?”  


“Where do you want me to start?” she opened the door wider and gestured inside.  


In the twins’ bedroom, Emira stood in front of her full-length mirror hanging on the door of her closet. She had messaged Viney about what she planned to wear for their dinner date, and wanted to match the girl’s outfit with a casual long-sleeved dress that flared out above her knees.  


“Man, purple looks so good on us, it’s almost a crime,” her brother spoke up from the opposite corner of the room. She turned to see that he had thrown on an open vest over his black button-up, his hair as messy as usual.  


She snickered, “Are you sure you want to wear that? You’re just going to a movie.”  


“True, but a date always needs some effort, you know?”  


Emira rolled her eyes, and let her wavy green locks spill over her shoulders from its messy bun when a roar of laughter drew her away from her reflection. She poked her head into the hallway to listen, and heard a loud snort that she immediately recognized as Viney’s.  


“Oh, and he still has it after all these years!” Amity shouted over the guffaws, “The only reason I never told Mother and Father is because he dragged me into it so I would go down with him if they ever found out!”  


“I can’t-I-I can’t breathe!” Jerbo choked out, a tear rolling down the side of his nose.  


Edric pushed past his sister to race down the stairs, “What are you talking about?”  


“Amity, please,” Viney tugged at the girl’s sleeve, “tell us about their twelfth birthday again! I need to remember every detail!”  


“No!” Emira rushed to the living room to find Edric slapping a hand over their sister’s mouth, “Uh, that sounds like enough stories for tonight, Mittens, so we’ll be off, now, don’t wait up!”  


Her date rose from her spot on the sofa, stifling another fit of giggles, “Come on, Em, Amity was just keeping us company while we waited for you.”  


“Although, she also gave us some very interesting factoids,” Jerbo snuck up next to his boyfriend, tickling his cheek with a blood rose he’d plucked out of the bouquet, “And I’d love to see the scar sometime.”  


The boy pursed his lips, before feeling Amity’s face break into a wide smile against his palm. Reluctantly, he pulled away and saw a rare, mischievous gleam in her eyes that he would have been proud of, had he not been on the receiving end of it.  


“I have plenty more, too. All you have to do is ask.”  


Emira laced her fingers in Viney’s and tried to steer her towards the door, “Ahaha, look at the time, sweetheart. We’d better get a move on if we want to make that reservation on-”  


“How about we meet up tomorrow at school? You can invite Luz and her other friends for lunch, if you want.”  


“Yeah! Barcus would love to hear about their time in the baby class!”  


The twins exchanged a mortified glance to each other. Amity told their partners about the double-wetting accident?  


In an instant, Edric hoisted Jerbo off his feet, throwing his slim figure over his shoulder with ease, and ran out of the house, “See ya!”  


Emira quickly followed suit, tracing a magic circle with her finger before a plume of smoke erupted from the ring. Once the air settled, she and Viney had vanished, and Amity was left with the house to herself.  


She pulled out her scroll and typed out the lunch invitation to Willow, Gus, and Luz, chuckling to herself.  


“Tomorrow’s going to be fun.”


End file.
